


Fate Corrects a Mistake

by NightSong02



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Rescue of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSong02/pseuds/NightSong02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one reality starts disintegrating, people are falling through to other realities/dimensions. Fate chooses one to correct an error that caused too much to change from the path it wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

       After the scientists had disclosed their findings to a waiting world, the world responded. By going mad. Riots, suicides and mayhem filled the news media both written and visual. Everyone was running scared. And there was no was to fix or stop the problem. It was way too late. Rioting, looting, vandalism of every kind. Schools shut down releasing kids and teens into the equation. Cults and end-of-the-world survivalists came out of the woodwork. It was a mess.  
       The reason for this insanity was both simple and very complex. For centuries, people have vanished without a trace off the face of the earth. Now some left and hid themselves, others fell afoul of natural disasters. Then there are the inexplicable vanishings.  The Mary Celeste for one. Amelia Earhardt for another. These took place on or over the oceans and skeptics just dismissed them as hoaxes or tragic accidents. Then came the very public vanishing of a schoolbus full of children in the middle of downtown New York.   
It was pandamonium. The parents were hysterical with fear and grief. Some couldn't understand what they had seen and begged whomsoever had abducted the children to '' please please return them'' on the news media, who painted them as going crazy with grief. Then another public disappearance occured. Then another. The governments of the world put together a team of scientists to find out what was going on. After weeks of research, they came out with the theory that our reality was breaking down, and that as it did, more people and animals were going to disappear, and they didn't know where the vanished ended up. Or if they were still alive. This is what lead to the insanity in the world I mentioned.

At the time of this spate of madness, I was living far from the centers of 'civillization', and very far from myfamily, as far flung as they were. I had retreated there five years ago in an effort to calm and clear my mind from the press of so many emotions and, though I love my family, sometimes it was easier to distance myself from them. The ironic thing is that when living in close contact with them, there was always a rather nasty friction. This far away, and we got on better than a hippo in water. I love them, but they were Christian and normal, while I was Pagan and an empath. It is the right  path for me, but the older generation and the few Catholic members were always trying to 'return me to God' and wouldn't listen when I explained that I hadn't turned fom Him, but also embraced Her. Ces't la Vie.  
When this news came out, there were conference calls on the phone and internet. We always signed off with declarations of love. When the phonelines died and the net crashed, that was all I had to keep me warm at night as I prayed for their safety and sanity. I knew that unless things changed, I would never see or hear from them again. It hurt alot more than I had ever known or thought it would.   
The community I lived in was made up of mainly Native Americans, and the rest of us were a mixed bag of outsiders, Caucasian, Asian, then African/African American. I worked at the main grocery store as a night shift Supervisor in the gas bar. I lived alone but for my long haired black cat, Mischka. I had had a dog for a while, but she escaped her leash and vanished into the wilderness. As did the majority of the families who had lived in the small town. Those that stayed did so either out of a sense of 'safety in numbers' or were very adverse to the idea of living in the bush. With the breakdown of society, there were soon no more delivery trucks and we had to figure out a way to live. I had been taught how to hunt with a bow and arrow, and what plants were good for eating - so I was often out in the bush around town, bringing in squirrels, rabbits and ptarmigan and once, I took out a deer.   
I kept Mischka with me at all times. I didn't want to come home to find her vanished, or for me to leave her behind. Besides, she'd proven her weight in gold when she scared off a grizzly bear when I had been cleaning and dressing some rabbits and it had wandered into the clearing. Then again, my little cat has an attitude so I wasn't all that surprised when she fluffed up and flew at the bear. I was in awe at how she routed the beast and had it running scared. I never left her behind.  
That winter there had been sightings of wolves near the town. The few trappers had set their traps, and I and the other two hunters went in three different directions to see if we could shoo the pack away, or barring that, kill enough to make them leave. I wore my oldest clothes covered in a thick hooded coat I'd made from the furs of the rabbits and squirrels. I carried more weapons than my bow - twin katanas rested on my back, and in my boot I carried one of those huge Winchester knives. My quiver sat at my hip and the pouch I made to carry my cat rested at the small of my back, under the fur coat.   
It was bitingly cold even under all my layers. No wind blew to make it worse. The snow was hip-deep in places and in others, barely a dusting covered the ground. I walked as quietly as I could, my scarf up over my nose and the hood up and secured. My hands were aching a little as I had to wear fingerless gloves in order to pull the string and notch arrows. I moved as quietly as I knew how. A part of me was thinking of how to convince everyone that we should move south to escape the freezing temperatures, when Mischka suddenly squirmed in agitation, a shriek tearing through the air...  
next thing I knew I was staring into startled, dark green eyes. The overwhelming  heat hit me and I felt myself collapse into oblivion.


	2. Meetings and questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but Kestrel and Mischka. They all belong to a Japanese man who has a great deal of money. I however am not as flush...  
               

 

CHAPTER 1

 

The rocking motion is what woke me. It was unusual, so I kept my eyes closed and breathed, trying to figure out where I was and what had happened prior to my ignoble descent into unconciousness. I could feel Mischka's fur covered body leaning against my side, purring up a storm. I could 'feel' the wall just on the other side of my body. The smell of salty water filled the air, reminding me of the island I grew up on. And, it was warm. Hot even. If I added this knowledge together, then I could reasonably say that I had become one of the vanished.   
Damn it all to Tartarus!!  
         I had sort of expected it at some point, but not when I was doing something so damned important for the sake of my  friends and acquaintances! I wasn't happy, but there wasn't anything I could do. At least I wasn't completely alone and had my cat with me. What had me perturbed, was that my clothes had been removed down to my tank top and my bicycle shorts. A quiet sound, the feeling of someone looming over me. My eyes snapped open and I reacted to the perceived threat. I grabbed the arm, tugged sideways and flung my knee up to wind the person and allow me to fling myself above them. Or that's what I meant to happen. My knee was caught and shove back down and to the side, even as the man fell over my legs. He caught the punch I sent to his ribs and he held me still.  
     I glared up at the man and froze at his features. The deep green eyes that I'd seen just prior to my fainting spell stared down at me with amusement and understanding. I knew this guy. The pompadour and his outfit cinched it. He was Thatch, 4th division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. From the anime One Piece. Oh hells bells, I was in a place where I knew the future of certain people. This could be good or very very bad.  
"Oi, you ok then? Didn't mean to scare you- good reflexes by the way - but I was checking to see if you were ready to wake up and answer some questions. I'm Thatch and you are on the Moby Dick, home of the Whitebeard Pirates."   
I nodded and he slowly got up letting me go once he had removed himself from easy strike range. I carefully sat up and looked around for my little one and saw her sitting on the desk opposite the bed. Her narrowed green eyes were focused on Thatch and her tail tip was twitching in agitation.  
"Peace Mischka. It was a misunderstanding." I said softly. Her eyes turned to me and after a minute, turned to grooming.  
I turned my attention to Thatch.  
"I apologise for my actions but it would be best, in future, to just call to me from a distance. I am Kestral. Where, exactly, are my clothes? And what questions do you wish answered? I will do my best to do so."  
"Your clothes were too heavy for the temperature. One of the nurses stripped you, don't worry, and your things are in another room for now. Now, I need you to come with me. My captain is the one to question you. Do you need help?"  
"Don't know. Let's see if my legs'll let me stand on 'em."  
  It turned out my legs were a little weak and wobbly, so I took his arm as he escorted me through the corridors outside the room I had woken in, to the stairs that led us out into the daylight. I flinched from the brightness and squinted in order to see until my eyes adjusted. I took a quick look back and saw Mischka treading close behind us. I paused and bent to take her into my arm, holding onto Thatch in order to not lose my balance. He was patient about it and once settled down he brought me before one Edward Newgate known as Whitebeard.   
     The older man was huge. A veritable giant of a man, who despite his advanced age (wasn't he in his 60s?) was still hard of body and sharp of mind. The way he looked me over and then met my eyes told me that he truly deserved his title of a dangerous man. And yet if the anime and manga I used to follow were accurate, his treasure was his 'family'. Right then and there I swore to myself to protect this honorable man and his children of the heart, who even now surrounded us. I focused in and met his eyes. A wave of power swept over me and I shuddered at the feel but didn't fall. Mischka however, gave a shriek of anger and tried to leap at him and my attention was on keeping her from doing such a thing  
"Bloody buggering hell, ya damn cat no! Me done say no! Dat wasn't a freaking challenge to ya, ya o'erprotective feline! Ise nah kitten tah be freakin protected ya furball!"  
I finally wrangled her into submission and panted even as I bled from scratches on face and arm and chest. I looked up at the captain and growled at him, and spoke in the dialect I'd grown upwith, "Next time ya wanna do sommat like dat lemme put she down an out of de way! Me nah mind de pain but I gwine be annoyed 'till I done get heal up, ya unnerstan'? Good."  
"Gurahahahaha! I apologise for upsetting your little companion, but I wanted to get a feel for what kind of person you were. I didn't expect your cat to react in such a manner." I gave him a wry look and snorted in amusement as I calmed   
"She took on a full grown Grizzly bear just for coming too close. She thinks she's a cave lioness, and I am not inclined to dissuade her of her beliefs."  
A young man with freckles and an orange hat spoke up then  
"How come you speak differently now? All proper like?" I looked at him and knew that this was Ace, the man whose love for his little brother caused his death. I smiled at him.  
"I speak properly because I was taught to do so. What you heard earlier usually comes out when I am past annoyed and verging on homicidal. Now, I believe you had questions for me. And I have some for you myself."  I sat back and waited for the questions to begin.  
I watched the men and one woman watch me for a bit. Thatch sat nearest me and gave me a smirk before he started the questions. Who was I; where did I come from; How did I get here, was it a Devil Fruit?; and so on and so forth. Then a man who looked like a geisha, asked about my fighting skills and I laughed   
"Now why should I reveal my ability to people who might yet be my foes? That would be foolish indeeed. I will say that I know many different forms of hand to hand combat, and made my own from mixing and matching." I smiled coldly at the pretty man who then asked my age. I blinked and chuckled. "Old enough to know better and young enough to not care. My turn. Where are my clothes and weapons? And what are you going to do with me?"  
They looked to the old man who had been silent throughout the Q&A sessions along with a blonde man with sleepy-looking eyes who'd been watching and listening to everything.  
'' You claim to be from elsewhere, but you know us. How do we know you aren't a threat to us?"  
"I didn't lie about coming from outside your reality. However, it is true I didn't say everything. In my reality,         I used to watch and read about this world and the lives within it as entertainment. It was a comic and  anime (moving images) called One Piece, and it followed the adventures of Straw-hat Luffy and his crew. Now that it is real...the thing is, I know your futures and truthfully? I am trying to decide if I should interfere or not. A part of me is saying that I must let fate play out - a larger part is saying save as many lives as possible. I can't help my family or friends but if I can help you all survive the coming months, it'll calm a part of me that feels guilty for living so far away from them at such a time..."  
"Well, Kestral. You didn't lie even once and you seem to be as fierce as your namesake. Your things will be returned to you, but as for what to do with you...you lost your family, and I would offer you a new one. Join my family, become my daughter!"  
The commanders made agreeing sounds. I met Marco's eyes, then Izous', Ace's, then Thatch's. Warmth and acceptance shone from the depths of their eyes. I look back up at the old man, and saw comfort, understanding and a gentle strength.Tears prickled at my eyes and I gave a soft gasping sob.  
"I never had a father before - I think it'll be nice, papa."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I still don't own OnePiece. If I did, Ace and Thatch would still live and Marco wouldn't be left so alone!!

Hi, NightSong here. Just want to warn you all that I don't write stories very often and most of them are handwritten before being typed up, and well then I start editing and I can't tell you how many stories die because of my overediting them. If someone wants to Beta for me so I can stop doing such a thing, just leave me a note and I'll get back to you ok? coolness. There is also the fact that real life and my furbabies (one cat one pup) take up time. I will do my best but sometimes the spirit is willing and the flesh wants to have a nervous breakdown.   
With that said - ON WITH THE FIC!!

 

                               Chapter 3

 

I was assigned to work under Thatch, which in a way was good since he knew alot. It was also bad because my old crush that I'd been able to dismiss in my world (he's an anime character girl!) came back twice as strong. And really, there was a lot to crush on. He was gentle with the younger members, dedicated to Oyaji and his siblings, helpful, strong and held a great deal of passion for cooking and pranks. He was horrified to hear that I had never played a prank in my life and was determined to get me to do so..on Marco. It wasn't unusual to see me running away whenever he brought up the subject of pranks. I kept to myself however, though I would give a hand wherever it was needed. I had been a loner from childhood and never really grew out of it. I was friendly and polite with everyone and they liked me for not trying to be friends right off the bat, and were intrigued at my reserve.  
Everyone except Edward D. Teech.  
He always leered at me and I felt nausea roil at the very thought of making nice with the traitorous walking excuse for a waste of air. Once and only once, was he able to corner me alone in a store room. His attempt to seem to be a jovial fat man who could be trusted, had me hissing out in pure unadulterated rage, that never would I like or trust him and that if he didn't leave me alone I would do my level best to remove his ability to call himself a man. The look that crossed his face, almost too quickly to see, was ugly. I think if Vista hadn't come down to see what the hold up was, that Teech would've attacked me. Afterwards I was berating myself for giving away the fullness of my intense hatred for the man. I could have lied, acted as if he had pulled the wool down over my eyes without giving away the fact that I didn't trust him any farther than I could throw a unicorn. And since there were no such things...  
After our little confrontation, I often caught him watching me from a distance. A cruel smile on his lips and burning hatred in his eyes. I kept my distance and worked to ensure I would never be caught alone by him again. The first time, I had been lucky, very lucky that Vista had come when he had. I doubted I could expect the same luck for a second time. And still I hadn't figured out if I should interfere or not. There would be ripples that I couldn't see if I did. I keep Thatch alive, Ace doesn't follow after Teech, Luffy gets captured by Smoker. But, Thatch and Ace won't die, PAPA wouldn't die...  
I was sitting in the crows nest and using Mischka as a sounding board one night, outlining three different ways to keep certain events from spiraling out of control, when a soft thump and the lightening of the world into a pale blue fire froze the words in my mouth. Slowly, I turned my head and met the fierce blue eyes of Marco, the 1st Division Commander and Second in Command to the Whitebeard Pirates. The look on his face was stern.  
"I think that you and I need to have a talk, Kestral."  
"You, you heard me, didn't you."  
"Indeed, yoi. Now what is this about Thatch, Ace and Oyaji dying, yoi?"  
"This is a paradox you know. I don't know if my even being here has changed the events to come, or if I should do or say something. One of your crew brothers, is going to kill Thatch for a Devil Fruit- a very terrifying and dangerous one. This causes Ace to go after the waste of skin, leading him to be in the right place at the right time to save his little brother, 'Strawhat' Luffy, who goes on to save the entire kingdom of Alabasta, from one of the Shichibachi. This also leads to him being caught by said waste of oxygen, who turns him into the Marines, where he's slated to be executed at MarineFort for whose blood he carries, provoking a war with Papa, and Luffy who actually breaks into and out of Impel Down, freeing an important revolutionary. But Ace dies protecting Luffy and Papa dies trying to buy time for all of us and Papas' allies to get away. You nearly get killed by the Yellow Monkey, Marco! He managed to snap half a seastone cuff on you making you mortal enough to hit with his light bullets." I blinked, panting after my little rant. "Wow, I didn't realise just how much all that was weighing on my mind. But you see why I am so confused as to what to do? Both bad and good things came out of this..but my loyalty is to Papa and this crew. Not to mention how I feel for Tha... you didn't hear that. I will deny I said any such thing!" I squeaked in horror at my loose tongue. A wicked grin crossed Marco's face  
"So the fierce bird wants the roofing material, yoi?"  
"That's mean. But, back to the problem I have?"  
" I see the paradox you fear. However, Thatch will not die. Who is it? Who kills my brother and best friend?" Marcos' eyes were hot with his rage and I shuddered at the thought of turning that ire on myself if I didn't answer him. "...Teech. He's in 2nd Division. And the Fruit is the Yami Yami no Mi. It, it is one of the most powerful abilities out there. It steals other DF abilities, and can put out even your fire Marco. It's shadows, night, darkness. In the hands of an evil man...death, destruction and despair will follow in his wake. In the hands of a good man, such as most of the people on this ship, it can be a protection and defense none can breach."  
"Hmmm. Nothing will happen until Thatch finds the Yami no Mi, correct yoi?"  
"Hai. The first storm after is his death knell."  
"Then we won't let it get that far. Ace will be sent on walkabout to reconcile the fact oneof his own could betray him, or Oyaji. If we hint his brother might need him yoi, you know he'll go looking and stay with him until he's safe. We can recall him after that yoi."  
"That sounds like it may just work." I flung my arms around the Phoenix and sobbed in joy.   
We had a plan. Only Kami knows if it will work, but damn it.  
It had to. It just had to!


	4. Of romance and teasing

Disclaimer:  I don't own One Piece. I only own Kestral and Mischka. And only Mischka is a real being. All others belong to Oda sama. I am merely playing in his world and trying to fix a huge painful spot. Really, why make us fall in love with characters if you're gonna kill them off? Honestly!

 

Chapter 4

        Once Marco knew my major secret, I felt as if a huge weight had lifted from my shoulders; but now, a fearful tension began to build in my chest. I had alwys kept an eye on Teech, now I noticed Marco was also watching Teech covertly, his eyes sharpening whenever the evil man went near Thatch, Ace, Oyaji and to my relief, me. I began to feel hunted as, whenever I turned around, his cruel black eyes were leering at me with promises of pain in their depths. And Marco would be watching him with a predatorial gaze.  
       Interspersed with this, at nearly every party, (and dear sweet merciful heavens, they had a party for nearly every reason under the sun. Caught a huge fish? Party! Found a new way to sneak Papa sake? Party! Yeesh!) at nearly every single celebration, Marco would, oh-so-casually, trip me into Thatchs' lap. And every time, I'd freeze and then begin to babble apologies even as my blushes came through my dark skin. Thatch never seemed to notice this and would cuddle me close, laughing drunkenly and try to make me drink some of whatever he was drinking. I suppose I should be grateful he was never sober when this happened. After untangling myself and moving a little ways away, I'd shoot a glare at the hysterical pineapple, then 'accidentally' push him into Ace's arms. Then it was my turn to laugh while he had to deal with the human octopus Ace became when drunk. Then giggling watch Ace drag his lover into the bowels of the ship.  
        I continued to keep my distance from Teech. Though I noticed he began to try to come close to where I was, if there weren't a lot of people around. In response to this threat, I began to spend a great deal of  time near Papa, in the crows nest (he was too heavy to climb that high) or in the kitchens with the rest of the cooks. And if that left me near Thatch more often than not...well, I wasn't about to complain. Mischka proved her worth by hunting down the few mice and rats that had made their way aboard ship, and would often make Stephen bestir himself to chase her, or be chased by her. Sometime i'd even find her sitting on his back as he'd walk around the deck. I never really figured their relationship out. When near Papa, I'd sit at his knee and pester him for stories; or turned my hand to delicious meals from back home that I remembered when in the kitchen. I never made the pies. Too easily tempted to put poison in the damn things in an effort to kill Teech.  
   Marco and I would often meet to discuss and hash out ideas and thoughts on how to keep things from going to the dogs while still keeping the major points pure. This usually happened when I went up into the crows nest. Then one night, Marco shoved me out of the nest. I gave a shriek as I fell and Thatch caught me. I lay panting in his arms as I calmed down from the sudden adrenaline surge then, without a second thought, I grabbed his face and lay one on him.   
     I gasped as he took over and deepened the kiss. He tasted of the ocean, of spices and of dark places. I pulled back reluctantly and really looked at him. A strange look was in his eye as he studied my face and I felt my shy nature re-assert itself with a vengeance. I squeaked apologies for unauthorized assault on his person. He smirked.  
"If only all of my assaulters were as pretty as you and their attacks as pleasurable my pretty little bird." his voice had dropped into a deeper timbre as he purred his words. I shivered at the tone, remembering that it'd been a few years since I last had a lover and, oh I reeeaally should get out of his arms before thinking things like that. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment and arousal as he squeezed me closer to his chest.   
"I think Marco has been subtle enough, don't you?"  
"If knocking me into your lap at every party is being subtle..."  
"For me, yeah it is. I can be a little oblivious at times when someone likes me." he gave me a dark smile as he began to head below decks with me still in his arms. "I do believe you and I need to have a long in depth discussion about you falling into my lap over and over again, and why you never kissed me.."

 

When I emerged the next day, I went up to Ace, before entering the mess hall, and dared him to kiss Marco like he needed air. Then I went and sat in Thatch's lap to watch the show. After all, he deserved this prank for shoving me out of the crows nest last night. Thatch cuddled me close and laughed as Marco tried to keep things PG 13 while Ace was trying to make it XXX rated. The blushing glare I got before Ace yanked him out of the room was worth it.  
Life was good  
.  
 

   So of course when Life is going along happily, it likes to suddenly turn and bite you. Thatch and Teech were sent on a mission, and when they came back, Thatch had the Yami Yami no Mi. Marco and I exchanged worried and furious looks. The time had come, now it only stood to see if our planning would be for naught or if we could fix the error.  
    


	5. Best laid plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I really thought 6 chapters would be it, but everyone is being so difficult! Kestral and Thatch want to have a *ahem* scene, Teech wanted to hurt Kestral more, and Oyaji wants more screen time. Ace and Marco are the only reasonable people! Ace of all people! Gyah. Anyways,  
> I don't own these guys, just Kestral and Mischka. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 5: The best laid plans....

         The night Thatch came back with that devil fruit, Marco and I put our plan in motion. I had a talent, one self taught, as a model hobbyist. I took a large apple and after peeling it, I set it to dye in food coloring. Afterwards I painted in the swirls and carved lightly the segmentation. Finally, I injected an extremely potent and painful poison into the flesh as well as thin slivers of glass.   
I  wasn't taking any chances.  
          I hid Thatch's fruit and put the fake one in place, then I pretty much glued myself to his side. I'd tug him into dark corners and tease Thatch until he was nearly ready to say to hell with privacy and then take off. It caused him to chase me around the deck and kept him away from Teech. The third part of the plan was Marco informing Papa about our plan, and I informing Thatch of what was to happen. I knew Marco had told when a roar of anger came from Papa's room. Everyone ran there, but I held Thatch back and told him why Oyaji was so angry. I didn't even get to tell bim of the trapped fruit before his hand went up cutting me off. He looked so angry and his voice was colder than the winter winds.  
"I am not happy that you and Marco kept this from me. It's my life you two were gambling with based on something you only read about our future. What if you are wrong?"  
"Thatch, I.."  
"No. Right now, I don't want to see you Kestral." I nodded and backed up, tears in my eyes  
"The real fruit is in your sock drawer. I hope I am wrong Thatch, but for the sake of all that is holy, either eat that fruit or stay away from Teech. At least until after the next storm. Please!"  
His green eyes that I loved were like ice chips but he nodded  
"Fine. Now go away."   
I turned and ran to my rooms.

             An hour later, a knock on the door came. I wiped my face and opened the door...to Teech. I tried to slam the door shut but he bulled in and locked the door behind him. I was trapped in my room with a dangerous and deadly man.  
"Well now. I finally have you all to myself. No Thatch to protect you. Zhehaha, I wonder what shall I do? Zhehahahaha!"   
"Go away and leave me alone damn you! I'll scream ya bastard!"  
"No one else is down here girly. You can scream if 'n you want. I like it when they do."  
I continued backing up until I had a little room and grabbed at one of my swords. He moved too fast and a fist hit me in my jaw. I went down hard and everything went hazy. I felt his hand in my hair dragging me to my knees and then he began a methodical beating. I struggled, but he was too strong...

I came around to yelling  
"KESTRAL! Oh my Kami..sta..with ... little bird...fuck some....  get doc! Kest..., can you hear.."   
"Thatch..love you...safe..."  
"And I you, precious bird..I should have listened to you oh Kami, so much blood...Doc!"  
"we need to get her to the infirmary she's losing blood too quick..shit it isn't clotting...hemophilia? No wonder she hates needles..."  
"Kestral you need to stay awake baby. Please stay with us, with me..."  
"Commander, you need to move.."  
I felt a burst of pain and heard a gasping keen. Then realized it was me. The dark was beckoning and I gladly fell into it.

   I woke up again to daylight. Mischka and Papa next to me. I blinked up at him and gave a small smile that had me hiss in pain from moving my mouth. He carefully helped me to sit up and held a glass of water up for me to sip from as he murmured  
"Easy little one. You took quite a beating."  
"Thatch? Ok?"   
"He's fine Kestral. Why didn't you tell either myself or Thatch what was going down? Don't you trust us?"  
"Not that Papa. But tried not to..warn him..change the timeline and I can't help...prevent the war...that kills you and Ace and so many others..."  
"Kestral you can't save everyone..."  
"My life..not important, never has been...don't matter in...long run..."  
"Kestral if I ever hear you say that again, I will spank you." another voice broke in. My eyes widen as Thatch move to stand next to Oyaji. His hair was down and his eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles under them. He looked exhausted.  
"Do you know how worried I was? How much it would have hurt if you had died? And you nearly did..."  
"Thatch, I didn't..I ..I'm sorry. I'm sorry, so sorry.." I began to cry and felt his arms wrap around my shoulders gently as I wept into his shoulder. I felt him crying into mine as he whispered that he was sorry too and that he should have listened to me. After a time he pulled back and pulled his ever present handkerchief out and wiped my face gently before putting against my nose   
" Blow."  
One snotty sort later and the kerchief in a pocket to be washed, I asked  
"What happened..to Teech?"   
Oyaji met my eyes and a slightly vengeful smile crossed his face.  
"He ate your fake fruit. We found his body floating in a skiff about a mile out. Poison and glass shards little one?"  
"Leave nothing to chance. If one didn't get him, the other would. Need to tell Red Hair by the way. Teech the one to give him his scars."   
"You know so much. It's scary."  
"Fangirl of this world Oyaji. Loved this crew when this arc came out. Wanted to protect and keep y'all alive. All hinged on Thatch's death. Fell for his avatar first. Met real life and found him better. Love him for him."  
"Okay, I think we should let you rest some more. Marco told me everything that would have happened and what needs to happen to keep the repercussions from going out of hand." Papa smiled down at me and used one large finger to gently stroke my hair. "Go to sleep little bird. In a week, I'll send Ace to Alabasta to see what is going on. Should coincide nicely with his brothers' arrival don't you think?"  
I smiled sleepily up at him  
"Sneaky Papa. Very sneaky."  
"I still have some tricks under my hat little bird. Don't worry."


	6. Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Warning! This chapter contains nudity and SEX! If you are underage, please be aware that if your parental units find out you will be in trouble. This is a heterosexual coupling. If that isn't your cup of tea, don't spoil it for the rest. Thank you.

A/N:  Allll-righty then. As I have mentioned before, The pirates wanted more screen time and basically made me extend this story. And one evil demonic, hell bound friend of mine wanted a lemon for the main couple..ergo this filler chapter that continued chapter 4. I cannot write lemons from pov without blushing, so this will be omniscient view. I still can't believe that I got talked *cough blackmailed cough* into this....

Chapter 6

          Thatch smirked down at the girl in his arms. Kestral was definitely different from the other girls he'd met. For one, she wasn't averse to a relationship, something he'd wanted for a long while now. For another, she was a study in contradictions; shy and bold, sweet but had a nasty temper. He recalled the last time there was a fight with an opposing crew, and one of their opponents had made a comment about her being a slut. The poor man would never know the pleasure of a woman again - if he had survived the castration via clawed hand. Then she'd gone after his comrades, a whirlwind of fury and steel.   
It was a beautiful sight. And the first time he realized he wanted her under him. Possibly permanently.  
          In all honesty, he had thought Kestral liked Marco, since they were almost always talking with each other and giving each other significant looks. Then came her trips via Marco's foot, into his lap. She'd freeze and stare at him, dark chocolate skin getting darker as she blushed. The look in her violet eyes was always one of wariness and longing. He wondered if she'd overcome her fear and take action. And so what if he'd cuddle her? She was soft and sweet in his arms and would relax a little bit more each time before her shyness overrode her pleasure and she'd squirm free. That was fun too. Then watching her take revenge on Marco by consistently shoving him into Ace's arms. He found himself laughing just as hysterically as she had, at Ace's reaction of turning into a baby koala.  
But now, now Kestral kissed him. Granted it was probably because he caught her when she tumbled out of the crows nest, but he's a pirate and he's gonna take advantage of the opening she gave him. Besides, she wasn't trying to get away.

             Thatch opened the door to his room and gently tossed the girl in his arms onto his bed. She gave a squeal of shock as she flew through the air, but went quiet as he slowly closed the door. He held her eyes as he slowly locked the door. She gulped and sat up slowly.  
"What are you doing Thatch?"   
"Well, nothing at the moment. Just enjoying the look of you on my bed. I think I'd like it even better if we got rid of all those clothes on you and after you've been driven incoherent and breathless with pleasure because of me. Want to help me make my vision a reality pretty bird?"  
     He watched in delight, as she seemed to rally herself, and as her eyes slowly gave him the once over. She leaned back on her hands - which made her breasts stick out to his delight - and slowly licked her lips as her violet eyes went purple with desire, but still there was a wary look in them.  
"Many began to claim me, Thatch and all stopped and ran because of what I need. Do you think you have the ability to make me scream? I'll give you a chance, but I warn you now, I fight my pleasure and my body needs help in...easing the way. Still want me?" she smirked resigned, expecting him to change his mind.  
"So you need a little more effort. If those who had you before couldn't take their time and bring you to completion - well they weren't worth your time or heartache." Thatch growled stalking forward to stand at the foot of the bed. "I am going to erase their memory from your body. I am going to be the only one to see you come undone little bird. Now, I do believe we are overdressed for what I want to do with and to you."  
      Kestral didn't say anything, but began to undo the buttons on her shirt while watching him from under her lashes. He had surprised her with his rather passionate rant about the unworthiness of her ex boyfriends, and she hoped that he wouldn't regret his words. She slipped the slightly oversized shirt off her shoulders and with a flick of her fingers, her bra was opened and discarded with it. A low groaning growl filled the air as Thatch stared at the plump flesh. They were a lighter colour, more golden brown than chocolate, and the aureola and nipples were dark. She stopped and watched him, waiting for his move.  
      Thatch smirked before undoing his jacket and scarf, and letting them fall to the side only to be joined by his undershirt. His chest was broad, muscled and scattered with scars from various blades and gunshots from over the years. Hedonistically, he ran the fingers of one hand through the thick hair, tugging gently, and scratched his own nubs. He let the other hand roam up his neck, stroking by his ear and into his hair before he releasesed the dark chestnut strands from the elaborate style. He smirked as the long strands fluttered around his face and heard her soft moan. The hand he'd been scratching his chest with made its way down his body to tug and undo the buttons on his pants. He stopped and met her eyes, a challenge in them.  
        Kestral arched her back and slid her thumbs into the sides of her shorts and with a swift tug lay bare on the pale colored sheets. She threw them at him and began to squirm her way up to put her head on the pillows. Her dark green dreadlocks fanned out around her as she slowly spread her legs and held out her arms to him. Her slit glistened slightly from how aroused she was. Thatch gave another bestial growl as he dropped his pants and stood proud and erect before her. A soft whine came from her throat as she stared at the nine inch erection that stood firm. A bead of pre come at the tip had her breath hitch.  
           Slowly Thatch knelt onto the bed and prowled up to cover her body with his. For a few seconds they stayed like that, his body arched over hers, brushing lightly but not yet touching; their breaths mingling as they stared into each others eyes. Kestral leant up and connected their lips in a kiss that started off gentle and swiftly became even more heated than the first one they had shared not so long ago. She tasted like mountain air and creek water, with a hint of citrus. Thatch didn't think he'd ever get tired of the taste. Slowly he mapped out her mouth, tangling with her tounge until she conceded to his. Then he began to drag his lips across her jaw, nipping and sucking down her neck until he nestled his face in the hollow of her shoulder and neck.  
"You wish to claim me Thatch? Then BITE me. I'll accept your claim and no one else's."  
She hissed at him, tilting her head back and to the side, submitting to him. His green eyes darkened and amber flecks were visible in the near black colour as he reared back and struck, digging his teeth in until he tasted blood. Then slowly he licked and sucked on the wound as his little bird writhed under him, a screaming moan wrenched from her throat. He pulled back and looked at the bruise.   
No one would doubt upon seeing that, that Kestral wasn't taken.  
           Slowly he made his way down her body, stopping at her breasts where he spent time teasing and nipping and sucking at the generous globes. A flash of watching her nursing a child at them made him pinch the one in his hand while giving a vigorous suck to the other. She cried out arching up into his warm and heavy body, even as she cradled his head in her hands. Smirking, he gave a gentle tug with his teeth before he continued down her body; he delivered biting kisses down her abdomen and belly, trailing to give a harder bite to her hip before pulling back and looking at the apex of her legs.  
      It was lightly furred and swollen from her arousal. The heady scent of her musk made his mouth water. He met her eyes and grinned before diving in and nearly laughing at the shriek of surprise she gave. Then he turned his attention to making her go slowly crazy.  
Kestral couldn't believe it, a guy who went down without being asked? She wasn't going to let him go easily, if at all! She felt his tongue and teeth and lips working and a tightening low in her belly. She was surprised, 'Already? I've never gotten here so fast!' the tension built swiftly until she grabbed at his hair arched her body and screamed her pleasure into the air.   
      Thatch pulled back, his lips glistening from her juices, not that there were a lot, and understood when she had said she needed something to ease the way. He surged up to lie on top of her soft body and took her panting lips in a deep kiss. He swept his tongue against her own, sharing her taste. He hands slid onto his shoulders as she kissed back. He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube. He sat back and just looked at her, while lubing up his shaft.  
      Her dark green hair splayed across his white pillowcases and stuck to her face. Her deep purple, nearly black, eyes were heavy and filled with pleasure, and something else undefinable that made his breath hitch. She panted gently coming down from her high. It did interesting things with her chest. He compared her to the girl who'd fallen on him so many months ago... Kestral was no longer a near feral woman, half starved and dirty from not having the water to bathe with.she was now at a healthy weight, she was socializing with the crew, (thought she did seem to be avoiding Teech), and it took the lure of food to get her out of the showers in the morning. Kestral was happy, though still a part of her mourned her family, she had found a new one. And if he played his cards right, he'd be able to make a smaller one with her. He smiled as that flash of her holding a child to her breast floated into his minds eye again. He liked the image. He really really did.  
            Suddenly she surged up and twisted, breaking his chain of thought. He found himself on the bottom looking up at a glorious sight. A very perverted leer crossed his face even as she smirked down and reached for his member. Holding it steady, she carefully eased down its' length until she could feel the nest of hair that covered his groin against her. She whined as she felt the burn of her pussy stretching to accommodate his width and length. As she squirmed she felt herself sink a little more and felt him nudging at the entrance to her womb. She shuddered violently as she came again; her tight sheathe squeezing his cock so he gritted his teeth and thought of strange things so he wouldn't cum right then and there.  
     They stayed like that for a bit catching their breath, then with a wicked look in her eyes, Kestral began to move, slowly. Undulating against her man, the feeling of his thick cock scraping her inner walls made her shudder and arch her back in pleasure. Thatch reached up and cupped her breasts in his hands. Kneading lightly, he watched the flesh flow between his fingers. He used his abdominal muscles to sit up and take one dark nipple into his mouth. He sucked strongly,grazing his teeth over the tight nub. He pinched and pulled twisting the other nipple before switching his attentions. He took in as much of a breast suckling hard and feeling his little bird shudder and cradle his head in her hands. He pulled off with a wet pop, and took her lips in a slow heated kiss. They stared into each others eyes after pulling apart to rest their foreheas against each other. Their hips moved faster as they drew closer to the edge.  
"I'm, ohkami, uhn close, Thatch...so clooohohohohhhhh"  
"Same, ah, here, nghhaAAA"  
With a moan Kestrel felt her body fly apart from the wave of pleasure. Thatch cried out as his hips pistoned in and out as he spilled his essence in her suddenly vise tight core.   
        They fell back onto the bed, panting for breath and glistening with sweat. They opened eyes they didn't remember closing, to look at each other. They smiled goofily at each other then Kestral blinked and looked surprised. Thatch grinned and moved his hips slightly. He was still hard.  
"Ready for round 2?"

 

A/N: ok, ya harpy. Satisfied now? I blushed the entire time damn it! 

    


	7. The end of her task

Chapter 7

 

       Kestral stood between Marco and Thatch, glaring out at Marinefort. She hissed in irritation as she looked up at the blonde first commander.  
"How is it, exactly, that that idiot still managed to get himself landed in Marine custody? Despite everything we did to prevent it?"  
"When we get him you can ask him after I've beaten his ass for not being careful." Marco seethed. Thatch gave a short bark of laughter empty of mirth  
"From what my little bird has told us, his little brother, Luffy will be here. We might as well let him start the beating then take over. He does have dibs as they've known each other so long."  
"I suppose so, but I don't want that future you told us about to happen."  
"None of us do, my children. So Thatch, how good are you at traveling through the shadows?" Whitebeared rumbled quietly.  
"I can carry up to two people for sixty yards before I'm exhausted pops." Thatch grunted  
"Kestral do you have the kairoseki arrows I ordered for you?"  
"Ah, five kairoseki arrows, ten explosive and four death dealers, ready to deploy" she patted her quiver, a feral smirk on her lips.  
" Marco, you know the codes to get out of her way?"  
"We worked them out pops. We'll get our Ace back alive." Marco smiled coldly "And make the marines rue the day."  
The four pirates stood waiting with their allies around them for the war to start.

    It was pandemonium. Kestral was picking her targets carefully, sowing confusion amongst the marines as she wore a hood and mask that hid her face from them. The bladed gauntlets took care of anyone who got too close to her. She'd given herself over to a focus where she didn't actually see people, but targets. And the five main targets were in order of severity of injury - Aokiji, Kizaru, Doflamingo, Sengoku and Akainu. No matter what, today was the day she'd do her level best to kill the 'Absolute Justice' zealot.   
   Kestral leapt, spun and killed as swiftly as her namesake, waiting for the perfect shots. When she suddenly called, Marco dropped from his fight with Kizaru, who got an arrow to his shoulder, shorting out his power and making him drop to the ground hard. Aokiji got a shot to his knee, and as she dropped next to him, Kestral whispered "Sorry cutie, but I need you out of the game. You're the best of the three, don't want you dead." before knocking him out with a boot to the head and darting away.  
     When she came face to face with Boa Hancock, she gave a dip of her head in acknowledgement, then said calmly to her in a lull in the fighting.  
"Beauty fades with age, make sure you have something else to back yourself up."   
The snake empress glared lightly as the strange pirate spun away into the melee once more, but the words stuck in her head.  
   As soon as Ace was freed, a cheer went up, before everyone began to fight a retreat. Thatch was watching the two brothers as they ran hell bent for leather, the exhaustion of the younger coupled with the bad condition of the elder meant that they were pretty much even in speed. Then he saw what Kestral had warned them about. Akainu coming in for the kill. Thatch dissappeared into the shadows only to open the shadow paths under the two D.s feet, sucking them into the darkness just as Kestral got her main shot in. It struck true, through the lava users heart. He fell sudden and hard. She flipped through the air and using her sword, sliced off his head. Thatch brought Ace and Luffy onboard the Moby Dick then looked back to see   What was happening gasping for air.  
    Silence fell amongst the Marines who noticed what had happened. The silence was like a pebble thrown into a pool and soon everyone was looking at the mysterious figure who had killed one of the three admirals, and had incapacitated the other two. She saw the chance for a mini lecture and took it  
"Absolute justice is not for us mortals to judge. They who judge us while alive have no bearing on where we go when we die. It is how we live that will determine where we go in the afterlife, and I say now, not one of the so called "World Nobles" will enjoy their afterlife. And neither will this zealot."   
The looks of disbelief and fear on the surrounding marines faces amused the old powerful captain. He threw his head back and roared in laughter.  
"Come my little bird of prey, come my children, leave these to think on those words and rue their arrogance and hubris to attack one of our family!"  
A cheer from every throat came as every pirate retreated with the prison escapees, slipping on board every ship that would take them, the revolutionaries and Boa Hancock amongst them. And with a splash, the ships went back under the water, leaving Marineford.

       Kestral lay in Thatch's arms, weeping for those she had killed. The only death she didn't mourn was Akainu. Too many innocent lives stained his hands and he regretted none. Thatch didn't try to hush her, he just held her tightly and crooned comfortingly into her ear, while glaring at Ace lightly. Ace had already apologised for her having to kill, and she'd slapped him upside the head and told him that family takes care of family and that she'd kill every marine there if it kept her brother safe.   
     Luffy and Marco were tag scolding the freckled fire user for being too reckless and for never retreating from overwhelming odds, while Shanks and Whitebeard watched in amusement as Boa kept going on about how manly her Luffy was and when could they get married. This would cause Luffy to blankly tell her they weren't getting married and caused Ace to pull his baby brother behind him with a snarl of overprotection. Then Marco would poke him in a bruise or cut and regaining his attention would continue scolding. The other pirates wandered around, taking cae of business, watching the show in amusement, bandaging their own hurts or keeping a worried eye on Trafalgar Law  and his men, whom they had picked up as the ships had fled. He offered his aid and was taken up on his offer.  
       Kestral had kept her mask and hood on until they had gotten far enough away from the site of the battle before she'd removed them and let the nearest nurse patch the cuts and bruises she had acquired. Once patched up, she'd wandered over to her lover and collapsed into his arms. Now that she could relax, she saw the men, and some weren't old enough to be called such, that she'd cut down. Without the din of battle, she grieved for the lives cut short and the families who would be getting the bad news. Thatch just held her.   
     This was normal. She hated killing and regretted the necessity of it, but when faced with it, she'd still do it. First was the grieving then came her praying for the souls of the dead, and only then would she be able to look at the world and smile.   
And he would be there by her side until she could do so once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this gave me fits to write but I did it! *Yay! Tosses confetti * so please let me know how you liked it. It's left slightly open ended because though the story is done life goes on and so it is with this one. If anyone wants to continue with this story line or borrow Kestral just let me know.


End file.
